Sealed With A Kiss
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SEQUEL TO: KISS AND TELL! It all started with a kiss and now it would end with one as well.. Kiss me one last time.. If prostitution was all in the past then.. Why was she in another man's bed? It's over. HEAVY LEMONS LATER ON! M RATED
1. No SEX!

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Drama/Romance**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note ****--- HEYYA! Omg! I'm back baby! And hyper than EVER! Ha ha, anyways; onto more important matters :D yes, this IS officially the FIRST chapter to the sequel Kiss and Tell and I am SO excited! I just want to thank everyone once again for their kindness and for making my story a success which i doubted it would be in the beginning :D**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 1 --- No SEX?!**_

_**x-x-x**_

"You want us to WHAT?!" Screeched Sakura.

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Give up SEX for a week.." He repeated as if it were just another casual thing to say but then again.. Naruto wasn't casual to begin with.

"Dobe.." Sasuke started calmly but-

"Are you CRAZY?!"

Again, Naruto laughed.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru; also known as the office buddies, walked on in; giving everyone in the room a curious look.

"But you have to admit.."

"You guys are like a pair of horny teenagers!"

"What's going-"

"Were talking!!" Sakura screamed, glaring at the Hyuga.

He cowered behind Gaara who huffed in annoyance.

"Baby.."

Neji flicked him in the back of the head.

"What the HELL was THAT for you-"

I said! Shut the FUCK up!"

Now, all three men were pressed against one of the office walls; whimpering slightly as they continued to watched the pissed off woman.

"Naruto.." She said sweetly.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

He scurried away as fast as his legs would go; but Sakura sure could run in those damned heels.

"Get back here dobe!"

Naruto cried, "Sasuke-teme! Help me!!"

He shook his head, smirking in the process.

"Sorry but.. it's fun seeing you like this."

He gave the male the finger, "Up yours!"

Sasuke chuckled heartily; "Up yours too dobe. Up yours too.."

Naruto was now in one of the lunch rooms, having scared off EVERYONE who had been inside, the male held his hands out in front of him..

"Sakura-chan.. calm down."

She cracked her knuckles.

"Too late."

He hid behind a table stacked with cups and a pot of nicely brewed coffee. The scent was strong; too strong and all of a sudden Neji was in the room eyeing the dark liquid as if it were a piece of meat and he was a lion..

"Oh brother.." Shikamaru stated from the doorway as Gaara nodded.

He nearly knocked over the large table when Sakura lunged at him with incredible swiftness; instead a few of the contents on the table toppled over and hit the carpet.

"No! Why must the coffee ALWAYS suffer?!"

Yes, the pot filled with fresh coffee spilled all over the red-carpeted floor, glass everywhere; what ever was left attached to the handle of the coffee-pot was now gripped tightly in Sakura's right hand, stepping closer to Naruto.

"Your DEAD!"

Naruto dodged. Reluctantly..

"Why do you want to kill me again?!"

All four men in the doorway laughed and said simultaneously, "It's fun."

Naruto glared, "Again.. up yours!"

Sasuke stopped laughing, slightly noticing that Sakura seemed intent on actually killing Naruto.. Gripping her shoulders while pulling her flush against his chest rippling with lean muscle..

"Okay.. I think Naruto's had enough for one day."

Naruto thanked the Uchiha.

"Anyways.. Naruto WHY do you want us to give up sex again?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"No real reason really.."

Sasuke sighed, letting go of Sakura as she placed the broken pot back on the table and rubbed her aching temples.

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully before-

"How about we ALL give something up for an ENTIRE week!?"

Sasuke and everyone else within the room almost laughed at that.

"Why?"

"Cause it'd be fun to see ALL you guys lose miserably.."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "Who said ANYTHING about US losing?!"

Sakura linked arms with the laughing Uchiha and glared at Naruto, "Well-"

She cut in, "We can beat your ass ANYDAY!"

She looked up at Sasuke, "Right?!"

He nodded his head, half-scared about what she would do to him afterwards if he hadn't done or said anything.

"Well then.."

Naruto looked up. "It's a challenge!"

He was silent while the female spoke, "Here's what EVERYONE has to give up."

Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara looked at her funny; "What if we DON'T want to do this?"

She punched the palm of her hand with her left fist. "Too bad."

They groaned, "Fine."

She smiled sweetly, "Good. Now.."

She looked over at Neji, he shifted nervously under her death glare; he had become slightly scared of her lately..

"Neji-kun will give up.."

She thought hard and then remembered what had happened a few minutes ago..

"_**No! Why must the coffee ALWAYS suffer?!"**_

She laughed manically before clasping her hands together and smiling a little too creepily for Neji's liking..

"You.. you're going to give up your _precious_ coffee for a week."

He was about to protest but she spoke first-

"Shut it Hyuga!"

He closed his mouth, stepping out of the way so that Gaara came into plain view for Sakura's deadly glare..

"Gaara-kun.. Hmmm-"

He looked at his watch, "I think I have an appointment I'm supposed to-"

"It's canceled now."

He inwardly groaned while rolling his eyes.

"Hey!!"

"Roll those eyes again and I JUST may cut them out!"

He gulped hard.

"Let's see.. You Gaara-kun WILL give up Mr. Snuggles."

Gaara nearly fell to his knees.

"No. I'm putting my foot down!"

Sakura stuck her hand out and inclined for him to hand the bear over. Gaara sighed and rushed over to his office where he pulled open a drawer and out came Mr. Snuggles.

He patted the bear's head, "Be strong buddy."

"Now."

"For YOU Shikamaru-kun.."

He froze when he heard this name being spoken in THAT tone.

"C'mon Sakura.. I don't EVEN want to do this."

She _tsked _while shaking her finger.

"Too bad."

He slouched slightly, dropping his shoulders while awaiting Sakura's challenge he had to carry out..

"You can't hit or make fun of Naruto.."

Behind he jumped and said, "Damn straight!!"

Sakura turned on her heel, "Shut up baka!"

He quieted down but at the same time was mentally jumping for joy and having a party in his head.

Shikamaru let out a breath, "But.. it's fun to hurt Naruto and bring him down."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for fun now?!"

Again, Sakura shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't care."

When she turned to look over at Naruto, Shikamaru stuck out his tongue..

"Do that again and I'll rip it right out!"

He took a few steps back while Sasuke laughed silently, they really WERE afraid of her; well.. he was too. A little...

"And for you, baka-"

"That's mean!!"

"Shut it."

He piped down, shaking his leg as he prayed to God that she wouldn't make him give up ramen for the entire week.

"You, baka, have to give up being loud-"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"WHISPER!"

"And.. irritating others which include barging in and doing stupid things.."

Naruto stomped his foot.

"Wait! Why do I get two things I have to give up?!"

She glared.

"Because.. your annoying as fuck."

Naruto sighed, "Well.. you guys HAVE to give up sex."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a moment; nodding their heads languidly while Naruto smiled.

"Officially the challenge starts.."

He watched as the clock struck twelve-noon.

"Now."

Sakura whirled around, "Gaara! Bear. Now!!"

He came at her quickly, handing her the bear while standing next to a snickering Shikamaru Nara..

"Dude.. your pathetic."

Naruto lifted a finger in the air, closing his eyes and remembering to whisper..

"Okay.. we're all going camping today so get ready."

Everyone frowned.

"We left no notice to the other associates."

Naruto smirked, "Yes. But Sasuke-teme IS the boss."

Said male shrugged at that, "He's right. For once.."

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor, hand placed on her hip while she growled.

"Fine. Let's start packing."

Naruto smiled, "I know a perfect spot."

Everyone dispersed, leaving the building to pack for the week-long camping trip they were about to endure..

Sasuke had only been camping a few times and he knew with Naruto coming along; it sure as hell would be a handful or.. about five handfuls.

_**x-x-x**_

"Everyone ready?!" Sakura shouted.

She stepped inside the truck, seating herself in the passenger side seat while she watched the dominant Uchiha seat himself in the driver's side..

The jet-black hummer they had JUST recently purchased, was filled with many people all of which were chatting excitedly.

Sakura turned the grey knob, which manipulated the volume. The speakers were practically vibrating as music filled the vehicle.

Though, no one really seemed to mind at all..

And thus their journey began.

_**x-x-x**_

Naruto whispered something into Neji's ear while he nodded many, many times before yelling from the top of his lungs; trying to speak over the music.

"Naruto says to make a left hand turn at the next fork in the road!"

Sasuke did as he was instructed and turned left, the road was bumpy which caused Sakura to groan and rub her aching temples for the umpteenth time today.

"Okay.. now continue straight and make another left hand turn."

Making a sharp turn, Sakura growled in annoyance as Sasuke laughed at her sudden irritation.

"STOP!"

Sasuke slammed on the breaks.

Everyone turned to look at the two males.

"Naruto has to go pee."

All in the hummer sweat-dropped as they watched the spiky haired male scramble to remove himself from within the crowded vehicle.

Sakura laughed slightly..

"Man.. Naruto's an idiot.."

"BUT!" she put in quickly.

"Our lives wouldn't be the same without his dobeness.."

He came back, giving the male the thumbs up sign before the hummer jerked forwards and picked up speed.

"Naruto says there should be a clearing-"

"Found it!" Sakura alerted them.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest while puffing it out.

"Fine.. be that way." He mumbled.

Once everyone was out of the vehicle, Sakura and Sasuke grabbed for their tent and walked around the clearing within the forest.

"It's nice." She mused out loud, everyone agreed though.

Naruto smiled, "I did good."

She nodded, "Yeah.. Baka, you did good."

he stuck his tongue out playfully at the woman, she laughed but frowned and felt a vein pop in her forehead when out of nowhere it began to rain heavily.. She cracked her knuckles again, turning to face Naruto while dropping everything she had in her hands.

"Fucking idiot!"

He opened his mouth to scream, but remembered the challenge so.. instead he just opened his mouth and flailed his arms above his head; all the while running around for dear sweet freedom.

"Great.." Sasuke murmured.

"They're at it again..."

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note**** --- Did Daniela do good? Lmmfao :D yeah.. i MUST say; that WAS the funnest chapter i have ever done! But that's my opinion and i want all of your opinions:) **_

_**BTW the updates are going to be a little slow so don't expect anything this week, MAYBE next week MAYBE :**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	2. What A Dobe

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH!)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Drama/Romance**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya!! omg! So SO sorry for not updating sooner! I have been SO damned stressed lately and when i'm stressed out i get a bad ASS headache:**_

_**And then i'm in a BAD ass mood and I lash out at people i wouldn't regularly lash out at! (parents) so yeah..**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Man.. Naruto's an idiot.."**_

"_**BUT!" she put in quickly.**_

"_**Our lives wouldn't be the same without his dobeness.."**_

_**He came back, giving the male the thumbs up sign before the hummer jerked forwards and picked up speed.**_

"_**Naruto says there should be a clearing-"**_

"_**Found it!" Sakura alerted them.**_

_**Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest while puffing it out.**_

"_**Fine.. be that way." He mumbled.**_

_**Once everyone was out of the vehicle, Sakura and Sasuke grabbed for their tent and walked around the clearing within the forest.**_

"_**It's nice." She mused out loud, everyone agreed though.**_

_**Naruto smiled, "I did good."**_

_**She nodded, "Yeah.. Baka, you did good."**_

_**he stuck his tongue out playfully at the woman, she laughed but frowned and felt a vein pop in her forehead when out of nowhere it began to rain heavily.. She cracked her knuckles again, turning to face Naruto while dropping everything she had in her hands.**_

"_**Fucking idiot!"**_

_**He opened his mouth to scream, but remembered the challenge so.. instead he just opened his mouth and flailed his arms above his head; all the while running around for dear sweet freedom.**_

"_**Great.." Sasuke murmured.**_

"_**They're at it again..."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 2 --- What A Dobe..**_

_**x-x-x**_

"So.."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the Hyuga.

"Shouldn't we.. you know.. set up the tents?"

Sakura sighed loudly.

"Not until it STOPS raining."

He looked out the car window, eyes trained on the falling rain coming from the dreary skies above.

"And we just HAD to go camping today!" She complained loudly.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well.." He started.

"Maybe if you didn't whine so fucking much-"

She glared, "Say another word and-"

"What?!"

She glared harder.

"You'll annoy me to death with your complaints?"

She was fuming now, blowing out some air and turning her head back to the front.

"Whatever.."

Sasuke gasped dramatically.

"You! You're not.. arguing back?!"

Sakura punched him lightly on the arm.

"And.. you're punches have gotten much weaker."

She crossed her arms; sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, dobe.."

Naruto looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Go set up camp."

He nearly fell to the floor.

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Remember the challenge.."

He tsked.

"Oh shut it.."

"All in favor of Naruto going to set up camp!!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone raised their hands, even Neji -much to Naruto's surprise-

"Neji!? I thought.. we had something special."

He shook his head, "Someone's gotta do it."

Once Naruto had zipped up his jacket and was out of the vehicle, Sakura looked around and spoke in a hushed whisper all the while smiling.

"Okay.. we're going to MAKE Naruto lose this challenge! Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads and again even Neji.

"Good."

_**X 45 Minutes Later X**_

"Wow.." Neji started.

"You did a pretty good job."

Naruto scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly.

It had stopped raining a few minutes ago but Sasuke stated before that it would probably start up again later on..

Sakura gripped the male's wrist; dragging him away from the group and towards the green tent.

"Now.. we'll just-" 

"NO!" Naruto whispered loudly.

They looked over at him.

"We can't trust you and the teme together in a tent!!"

Sakura blushed slightly, "Fine.."

Naruto smirked, shoved Sasuke into the green tent and hopped in himself.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and looked at the remaining tenting candidates. Her eyes fell on the distraught red-head who was shuffling his feet; hands in his pockets.

"Gaara-kun!"

He looked at her; slightly afraid.

"Let's go!"

And he was grabbed, pushed and zipped within the confinements of the blue tent.

"Ugh.."

"Why do WE get the stupid red tent?!"

Neji shrugged and started towards the tent, "C'mon. It's too cold out here."

"What time is it?" Screeched Sakura from her tent.

Sasuke looked down at his watch.

"7:20!"

Sakura nodded her head and turned to look at the half-scared male seated across from her.

"At least it's roomy in here.."

He nodded in agreement.

"Are you.." He gulped hard.

"Going to-"

"Spit it out already!!"

"Hurt me?!"

She laughed, "I would NEVER hurt my little Gaara-kun.."

He shuddered; she was a big creep..

_**X 1 Hour Later X**_

"OH MY GOD!"

Gaara nearly toppled over.

"It's SO fucking boring!!"

Gaara sighed, "Go to sleep then.."

**X**

"So.."

Neji looked over at the male.

"What is it?"

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well.. SOMEONE is in a bad mood."

Neji growled, "Am not!"

He let his body hit the tent floor beneath him and it wasn't SO uncomfortable as he had thought it to be at first.

Shikamaru stayed in a sitting position, that is until he heard shuffling and the sound of a plastic bag..

"What are you-"

"NOTHING!!"

Shikamaru saw more shuffling beneath the blankets and his face whitened a bit.

"You're.. MASTURBATING!!"

That ended up catching everyone's attention and all they could hear now was laughing and giggling.

"Neji!" Sakura yelled.

"PUT. IT. AWAY."

He sniffled, "I am NOT masturbating!"

Shikamaru pulled away the blankets that covered the Hyuga who in turn let out a surprised gasp.

"Is that.. coffee?!"

Neji grabbed the blankets back.

"NO!"

Shikamaru was quick and snatched the plastic bag.

"What the hell?"

He looked over at the pouting Hyuga.

"I couldn't leave it!"

He tossed the bag back at him.

"As long as your not eating it.."

Neji huffed, "Eating coffee in THIS state would be disgusting."

"And your over-obsession with coffee is disgusting."

Neji turned his head away, "Be that way."

"Will you two shut the fuck up!"

They jumped slightly before diving under their blankets and praying for sleep to desperately come.

"Goodnight, mocha coffee."

Shikamaru shook his head in shame, "Weirdo.."

_**X 30 Minutes Later X**_

"Naruto!"

Everyone was jolted awake by Sasuke's loud voice.

"Shhh!"

"Take it out!!"

Sakura's eyes went wide! Was the.. dobe! Taking advantage of Sasuke!? HER Sasuke!!

"Your a baby.."

"ANYONE would if it was THAT big!"

Naruto huffed.

"Your still a baby, look.."

"NO!"

"Great.. now your holding it up in front of my face."

Naruto sighed, "Take it."

"Go to hell!"

"I am NOT touching that!"

Another sigh from Naruto.

"Only weirdo's like it.."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Put it away already!"

"Face your fear." Naruto whispered sharply.

"Don't have to!"

Sasuke backed away.

"Naruto! I swear to kami-sama-"

"Awww little Sasuke is scared."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "That's it.."

Gaara tried to stop her but he ended up with a fist connecting to the side of his head.

"Why do I even bother?"

Sakura ran outside, despite that it was starting to drizzle a bit.

She nearly tore apart the tent, "Get away from him dobe!"

What she saw made her fall silent in stupidity.

"What?"

Sasuke was pressed against one side of the tent while Naruto was inching closer to him with a bug in his hands.

"Eww!"

"I know!" Sasuke stated.

Sakura laughed nervously, "I.. ah- I'm going back to sleep!"

They both sat there, totally dumbfounded.

"Okay.."

_**X 1 Day Later X**_

"The plan is.." Sakura started, looking around for any signs of Naruto.

"To hide."

Everyone gave her an odd look.

"When he thinks that he's been left, he'll have no choice but to scream."

Everyone chuckled.

"Now.. run!"

Each and every person but Naruto rushed into the surrounding forest in the hopes that Sakura's plan would work.

"Guys. I found fire wood."

He dropped the bundle of wood, "What the fuck?"

He looked within every tent and around the camping area but found no traces of the five..

"Guys?"

He rushed into the forest and looked around.

"Hey!" He whispered as loud as he could.

He heard the cracking of sticks and looked everywhere! When he tried re-tracing his trail; he found out that he had become lost..

More sticks breaking, sending Naruto into alarm.

"It's fine.."

"I'm not going to-"

"BOO!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his own skin, but instead he just ended up screaming from the top of his lungs.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Sakura sat on the forest floor laughing as hard as she could.

"That was.. awesome!"

Naruto didn't move.

She poked him.

No movement.

"Uhh.. guys!!"

Everyone came out of hiding and looked from Sakura to Naruto.

"You killed him!!"

She glared, "NO!"

Neji piped up, "You scared him to death."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed Naruto, carrying him all the way back to camp.

"How troublesome.."

Sakura giggled, "One down."

"Four remaining.."

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** OMG! I was laughing SO hard when I wrote this chapter and not to brag but.. I think i did a hell of a job making this chapter as hilarious as i could! Ha ha, i hope to GOD you guys thought it was funny as well!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CXX**_

**X**


	3. I Am Victorious!

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH!)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Drama/Romance**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** OH SHIT!! FUCK! I'm SO damned sorry i haven't updated lately : I feel shitty now but let's cut to the chase.. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**Hey!" He whispered as loud as he could.**_

_**He heard the cracking of sticks and looked everywhere! When he tried re-tracing his trail; he found out that he had become lost..**_

_**More sticks breaking, sending Naruto into alarm.**_

"_**It's fine.."**_

"_**I'm not going to-"**_

"_**BOO!"**_

_**Naruto nearly jumped out of his own skin, but instead he just ended up screaming from the top of his lungs.**_

"_**HOLY SHIT!"**_

_**Sakura sat on the forest floor laughing as hard as she could.**_

"_**That was.. awesome!"**_

_**Naruto didn't move.**_

_**She poked him.**_

_**No movement.**_

"_**Uhh.. guys!!"**_

_**Everyone came out of hiding and looked from Sakura to Naruto.**_

"_**You killed him!!"**_

_**She glared, "NO!"**_

_**Neji piped up, "You scared him to death."**_

_**She crossed her arms and looked away.**_

_**Shikamaru sighed and grabbed Naruto, carrying him all the way back to camp.**_

"_**How troublesome.."**_

_**Sakura giggled, "One down."**_

"_**Four remaining.."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 3 --- I Am Victorious!**_

_**x-x-x**_

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Inquired Neji.

Gaara stepped in, "Because Sakura's a psychopath and killed him."

He heard the girl cracking her knuckles, "What was _that _Sazuku?"

He growled, "C'mon! Don't use my last name like that! It's sounds mean.."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away while the rest of the group darted from Gaara to Sakura.

"Stop staring!"

And they stopped.

Gaara huffed and mumbled something under his breath-

"Man.. is she permanently on her period or something?"

The cracking of knuckles again, "Excuse me?!"

Gaara looked over at Shikamaru for help. All he did was laugh and point out the obvious.

"Your screwed."

He sighed, "I've been screwed from the beginning since I met _her_."

"Okay, that's it!"

The collar of his shirt was pulled and Gaara feared of choking. He look out at Sasuke for help but instead he looked away. Thinking better not to interfere while Sakura was pissed..

"Oi!" That got everyone's attention.

Gaara blinked away the tears.

"I think he's coming around!"

Everyone looked over at Naruto. His blue orbs fluttered open, he jumped forwards and looked around.

"What the-"

"Sakura scared you." Sasuke told him.

Naruto murmured an _'oh yeah' _beneath his breath, looking over at the pair. His eyes lit up when they fell on Gaara.

"Aww.. Gaara-_kun _was worried for me!"

Shikamaru looked at the redhead.

"Dude.. why are you crying?"

Gaara sobbed; pointing behind him.

"She's an evil bi-"

"We know!" Everyone BUT Sakura shouted.

She glared, "Thanks so much."

Neji stuck his tongue out.

"Your_very _welcome."

She, in return, punched his arm. Hard. Eliciting a loud cry from the usually conserved Hyuga- wait?! What the hell?! He was never conserved!!

Naruto looked around, "What time is it?"

Sasuke checked his watch, "Around noon."

Naruto let his body hit the ground.

"Good night!"

Sakura looked at him and sighed, "Baka.."

Neji elbowed Shikamaru in the side, "Don't you mean good _afternoon_?"

Everyone at camp sweat dropped and just stepped away.

"-cough- loser -cough-"

Neji held his head high. "Fine!"

"I though it was funny at least and that's all that matters!"

Again, everyone moved away again.

"You just keep telling yourself that Neji.." Shikamaru said while walking towards the fire pit.

"Yeah and you can eat me."

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, "Nah.. you'd probably taste like shit."

Neji looked up at the sky.

"Why?!"

Shikamaru poked his head out of the tent, blowing out some air before speaking.

"Get your ass in here!"

Neji shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever.."

**x-x-x**

"Sasuke!" Came her hushed whisper.

"Someone.. might- ah! Here us."

It seemed that he wasn't listening to her at the moment. How could he be thinking about anything but sex?! They had deprived it for so long..

He hushed her gently, "They won't here.. us.."

Sakura nodded dumbly; the friction being created by their bodies was enough to drive her insane. And so it did..

"Sasuke!" She whispered harshly this time around.

He pressed his lips to her own, silencing anything else that was trying to escape from her throat. Moans and groans having to be suppressed..

It seemed to be taking forever.. She would have much rather had sex with Sasuke at their home in a bed.. where normal people do it but no! He just couldn't wait a few more days..

_'Horny-Uchiha..'_

He pulled the blankets closer to their bodies, the drafts were cold this time of day.. It had just finished raining but the winds were icy to the bone.. Yes, that dobe sure did pick an _awesome _day to go camping..

_'Baka.'_

She felt him go somehow deeper.. Her back arched in response and the coil forming in her stomach was tightening with each thrust.

Her fingers gripped at the skin of his back, arms and chest.. She needed something to hold right now..

"Pl.. please."

The Uchiha released and then after Sakura.. Both laying on the tent floor, blankets wrapped around their semi-naked bodies.. The girl shivered and pressed herself more firmly against Sasuke.

The sound of footsteps and a loud voice could be heard.

_'Fuck! It's Naruto!!'_

Sasuke stiffened in an instant; body trembling.. If Naruto came in and saw him and Sakura both beneath the blankets.. Undressed after making love.. He would know what was up and they'd be disqualified!

And if you knew Sasuke well enough, you'd know that he never looses.. Ever.

Sakura better adjusted her skirt and fixed her panties enough to make herself look at least half-decent..

"Hide."

She was shoved beneath the blankets while Sasuke just sat there and awaited for Naruto to intrude.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted.

Naruto waved him off, "Yeah yeah.. Hey, have you seen my ramen?"

Sasuke gave him a funny look, "Why don't you look in your bag."

Naruto smirked, "Right.."

His back was now turned on both him and the hidden Sakura; the Uchiha pushed her forwards towards the tent door using his foot.

She crawled out as quietly and quickly as she possibly could. They were both so home-free and were going all the way!

They were going to win.

Sakura rushed over towards her tent where sure enough Gaara was inside eating some chips that were laying around.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and sighed in relief. The blonde haired male looked over his shoulder at the other man..

"And Sasuke.."

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Your so disqualified."

The Uchiha let his mouth hang open.

"I didn't-"

"Please.." He cut in.

"We could all hear you two.. Gross."

Sasuke gave him a good punch over the head, Naruto howled in pain and Sasuke called to Sakura.

"We're out of the competition!"

Sakura growled.

"But.. I wanted to win!"

Sasuke frowned, "Well.. maybe you should have kept your hormones in check!"

Sakura made a tight fist.

"My hormones?! Your the horniest man I know!"

Sasuke turned a light shade of pink at that.

"Other way around, Sakura."

She growled, "I'm not the one who started undressing me like there was no tomorrow!"

Again Sasuke blushed; Gaara was turning white now, his hands covering his oh so innocent ears.

"Eww!!"

Sakura turned to him, "Oh shut it."

**x-x-x**

"Hike!"

Everyone looked over at the over-hyper Naruto. Yes, for once this week it was nice and sunny.. Not to mention scorching hot!

Sakura sighed, "Let's find a lake or something."

Naruto stared at the pink haired girl, "I guess so."

"Good!" She cheered.

Neji wasn't one for complaining well.. That's because he was going to drink his precious coffee in secret..

No one would expect a thing!

_'Perfect!'_

"Neji, hurry up!"

He looked up and smiled, "Coming!"

**x-x-x**

"Well.. it's small but it's a start!"

Sakura -with her clothes on- jumped right into the water and called for everyone else to do the same..

While a few of the people were currently swimming, Neji furthered himself from everyone else and scooped up some cool water.. Pouring it into the bag filled with instant coffee.

He snickered, "Yes.. come to daddy."

He shook up the bag until even the water -clear as it was- had turned a nice shade; rich chocolate brown.

Opening the plastic bag again, Neji began to drink his cold coffee. Not caring if it wasn't heated or had any sugar.. He just needed to satisfy his craving for his one true addiction..

"Mmm, so-"

"Neji's drinking coffee!" Screamed Sakura from behind the male, causing him to jump and drop the bag.

"NO!"

He turned to look at the smirking Sakura.

"You.. LOSE!"

he sulked near one of the large rocks, not bothering to go swimming because his precious coffee and him were now separated once again..

Everyone but Sakura and Gaara went to jump off one of the large rocks.. Naruto and Shikamaru were totally fine with it but.. believe it or not. Sasuke was starting to get the jitters.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Sakura and Gaara chanted over and over again.

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" Screamed Naruto but they didn't however. It just got extremely annoying, they were chanting it in different tunes..

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer so he pushed past the two other male's preparing for their dive and screamed, "Shit!" before doing a cannon-ball and landing hard into the deep end of the lake.

He resurfaced and gave Sakura the thumbs-up, "Piece of cake."

She laughed, "It wasn't a couple of seconds ago.."

He crossed his arms and looked up at the two other males near the top of the large rock..

"Hurry up!" He called.

Naruto merely gave him the finger.

"Okay, Shikamaru! You're up-"

"Nuh uh!"

He glared, "You!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Seriously buddy, have fun!"

He shoved the male towards the edge, Shikamaru stopped abruptly and couldn't take it any longer!

So instead, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you don't want to go alone then.." And he gripped the male while jumping off the edge.. Shikamaru being dragged to the bottom with the idiot Naruto was.

Once they resurfaced for dear sweet air, Shikamaru chased after him..

"Baka! I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura laughed silently, "Shikamaru is out which means.."

"I win!" Shouted Gaara.

He pointed to everyone but himself, "That's right! Bow down to your master!!"

He chuckled creepily, "Run that through me again and let's just see how many teeth are missing by the time you say 'bow'."

"That means.." Gaara started lowly.

"I get Mr. Snuggles back!"

Everyone else just moved away from the crazy red-haired male..

**x-x-x**

"I missed you too.." Gaara cooed to the small teddy bear.

Sakura glared at him, "Will you please! SEE now I'm begging you! PLEASE shut up!"

Gaara was a little disturbed with the look Sakura was giving him but quieted down nonetheless..

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I can't believe Gaara won.."

Sakura sighed, "I know."

**-**

After Sasuke had dropped everyone off at home, Sakura asked him something she hadn't asked in a long time.

"Can you drop me off at my house?"

He gave her a perplexed look, "I guess so. Why?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Some stuff I have to get.."

Sasuke merely shrugged it off without another word and instead of turning left at the next set of lights, he continued straight for another 10 minutes before dropping the girl off.

"Bye!"

She entered her bedroom where sure enough, Ryuu Haruno was.. She flashed him a pretend smile and seated herself at the edge of her bed.

"It's been too long, _sis_.."

Sakura shivered in disgust.

"I would've liked it to stay that way."

"Now, now.." He tsked at her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother?"

She sighed, "My parents adopted you.."

He curled a tendril of pink hair around his index finger and urged her closer to his face. Yes, he was handsome but that didn't matter! He was a vile, disgusting man.. and they were foster siblings..

He had lusted over her since he was in high school.. She at the time, was only in the eighth grade but since then, he's always wanted her. Stalked her in a way..

"Just leave me alone."

He shook his finger, "Now, why would I do that?"

Once every year.. for one day, Sakura promised herself to this man sitting so close to her. And in return he wouldn't harm any of her loved ones..

She had to or else.. everyone she held close would cease to exist any longer.

The same day as well.. He would appear in her house and they would have sex.. She would let him do anything he wanted for the day and then he was gone as soon as he had come..

Thank God.

She felt his fingers tugging off the articles of her clothing until she was stark naked and he was too as well.. Climbing on top of her and whispering the darkest of endearments to her..

_'Gomen-nasai Sasuke-kun..'_

**x-x-x**

She felt him shift his weight to the left, off of her.. How long they had been having sex, she still had no clue.. But he should be going soon and that's all that mattered.

Running his fingers through the red hair on top of his head.. His chocolate eyes blinked a few times before he removed himself from the bed.

Sakura heard the front door opening but it wasn't Ryuu who was leaving instead.. someone was coming into her house!!

And no one did that unless it was Sasuke Uchiha!

Sakura wrapped the blankets more securely around her waist and pushed at Ryuu for him to start moving his ass..

"Get out of here!" She hissed.

He chuckled lightly, "Why?"

But.. it was already too late. Sasuke had opened the door to Sakura's bedroom and what he saw made his hands fist and blood run cold..

"What the hell do you want?" Came Ryuu's smug greeting.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "I could ask you the same question."

The man sneered at him. Not saying a word, just looking Sasuke up from top to bottom..

Ryuu hopped off the bed, walked past Sasuke, making sure his shoulder brushed against his.

"Sasuke.." The pink haired girl started.

He held out his hand, turning his head away from her because right now and forever; he wouldn't be able to look at her in the same way..

"So, all that stuff about quiting prostitution was-"

"It was true!" She screamed, covering herself up while walking towards him with the blanket still wrapped securely around her nakedness.

"Please.."

This was so hard.

He moved away from her hands..

"Stop."

She flinched at the intensity in his voice; she hated in when he was mad. Especially if it was directed at her..

She brought her face close to his, whispering..

"Kiss me one last time."

He didn't agree but he also didn't refuse and shove her away so she brought her lips so close to his that she could almost smell him..

But.. it ended because he gripped her shoulders and turned his head away from her. Again.

"It's over."

She gripped at his shirt, by far breaking down..

"Sasuke!"

he didn't look back at what could have been.. So instead, he turned swiftly on his heel and began to walk out of her house.. Shutting the door harshly behind him while he stepped out into the cool day.

She fell to her knees, "Dammit!"

And that night she fell asleep with tears still falling even though she was no longer aware of them..

_'Bye-bye..'_

**x-x-x**

Sasuke groggily looked at the clock across from him: 7:23 pm

He grabbed for the can of beer; he had been drinking since Sakura and him had their confrontation a while ago.. He was pissed and hurt at the same time. What better way to rid himself of the pain than drink himself to death?

Nothing.

Gulping down the last contents within the 6th can of beer, Sasuke gave out a little hiccup, lighting the cigarette -4th one- and inhaled, blowing out some smoke and setting it down on the ashtray.

His eyes fell closed for a moment and than he realized that Naruto had asked him to pick up some paperwork from the office.. The Uchiha grudgingly removed himself from his study and grabbed for his coat.

He couldn't walk that straight because of all the alcohol he had previously consumed but being stubborn -and stupid- Sasuke left his manor, getting into his car and driving towards the large building know as: Uchiha Enterprise.

Everything was flashing before him, he couldn't seem to keep the wheel of the car straight enough and before he knew what was going on, the car careened over the side of the road and into a ditch..

No more sound..

_'Bye-bye.'_

**x-x-x**

Sakura lazily picked up her ringing cellphone and flipped it open, sniffling..

"H.. hello?"

"It's Naruto!"

She snapped out of it; he sounded serious.

"What's-"

"It's Sasuke!"

Sakura froze up at that.

"He.. he was in an accident."

Sakura let out a small sob, trying her best to hold back any of the tears trying to make their way from her eyes..

"Is he alright?!"

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know yet; they won't let me see him.."

Sakura took her coat and put it on all the while stepping out of her house.

"I'll be right there."

Forgetting all about the pregnancy stick still placed on top of her bathroom sink; reading, 100 percent positive..

**x-x-x**

_**Author's Note:**** OMG! Lol what the hell did i JUST do ?! Wahh !! lmmfao well yea, Sasuke isn't going to die since this IS strictly a sasu-x-saku fic and all..**_

_**Well today was a snow-day so yea.. HA HA**_

_**P.S: Ryuu Haruno is Sakura's foster brother and he is approximately 22 years old :D There's also a pic of him on my profile page :S**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	4. Cope

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Drama/Romance**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya!! ha ha, sorry about leaving you all at that.. ugh! But I've been doing a lot of shit lately so yea. Expect it now that i'm getting older and stuff..**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Everything was flashing before him, he couldn't seem to keep the wheel of the car straight enough and before he knew what was going on, the car careened over the side of the road and into a ditch..**_

_**No more sound..**_

_**'Bye-bye.'**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sakura lazily picked up her ringing cellphone and flipped it open, sniffling..**_

"_**H.. hello?"**_

"_**It's Naruto!"**_

_**She snapped out of it; he sounded serious.**_

"_**What's-"**_

"_**It's Sasuke!"**_

_**Sakura froze up at that.**_

"_**He.. he was in an accident."**_

_**Sakura let out a small sob, trying her best to hold back any of the tears trying to make their way from her eyes..**_

"_**Is he alright?!"**_

_**Naruto shrugged.**_

"_**I don't know yet; they won't let me see him.."**_

_**Sakura took her coat and put it on all the while stepping out of her house.**_

"_**I'll be right there."**_

_**Forgetting all about the pregnancy stick still placed on top of her bathroom sink; reading, 100 percent positive..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 4 --- Cope**_

_**x-x-x**_

She cried.

Oh how she cried her eyes out..

How couldn't she! Sasuke was in the hospital and she still didn't know the full details of it yet.

Naruto. Even though he hadn't shed a tear, Sakura could tell that he was in pain deep down inside..

"We.. Me and Sasuke; we're like brothers.."

She looked up, sniffling, no words came out however.

"We've known each other since we were small."

A smile graced the male's lips.

Sakura couldn't find anything to say or do. In her stupor she just stared blankly at the far wall of the waiting room her and Naruto were occupying.

She felt a tremor go through her body, her shoulders slumping and her body shaking all over again..

Her tears fell. For him..

_'For you.'_

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close so that she was able to cry on his shoulder.

They had been at the hospital -waiting- for nearly an hour already and yet no one had come out to explain to them what was going on. Naruto was coming to conclusions that Sasuke was going to be fine but Sakura was having a hard time believing that..

Not until she knew for certain.

Not until she saw him for herself.

Shakily, she pulled away from the older male, trying her best to wipe away all the tears staining her cheeks; they kept on coming though..

A nurse, clad in a white uniform, came strutting towards the two. Blonde hair pinned to the back of her head in the shape of a well-tamed bun. Wispy strands framing her face, her pearly white teeth showed while she tried to give the best smile she could suffice at the moment.

Sakura quickly stood up.

"Is Sasuke alright?"

The nurse placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's doing just fine."

Sakura and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Ne, can we see him yet?"

The woman shook her head, strands of hair falling out of place and joining the rest of the pieces framing her face.

"I'm very sorry but Sasuke-san needs his rest."

Sakura took a deadly step forwards -to argue- but Naruto caught her and nodded his head.

"We'll leave then."

Sakura struggled against him but to no avail.

The nurse gave a sad smile, "You can come by tomorrow."

Hope filled Naruto's azure eyes, he smiled and guided Sakura towards the exit of the hospital.

"Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head, "I can get home."

Naruto gripped her shoulders firmly, giving them a small shake before flashing his white teeth at her.

"He'll be fine, Sakura-chan."

"Hai.." She mumbled before saying a curt 'goodbye' and taking her leave. Shoulders still slumped and eyes stinging with new found tears.

Using the pad of her index finger, Sakura reluctantly wiped all of them away while settling herself into the vehicle and starting it.

_'Sayonara..'_

_**x-x-x**_

"No.."

She dropped the stick, clattering to the ground, her feet padded across the bathroom floor.

"No. No. No."

She was shaking now, not from sadness but from fear.

Her eyes squinted, fingers picking up the stick again and examining it in the light for the umpteenth time since she had gotten home.

"It.. can't be."

Her eyes blurred with the familiar tears from earlier.

"I'm pregnant.."

The stick was then tossed carelessly into the trash; Sakura touched her stomach, not noticing any real difference but now that she thought about it; something felt much different..

She was pregnant.. With more than likely Sasuke's child.

Sakura fisted her hand, growling and at the same time crying. Why did this have to happen to her?

She wasn't going to get an abortion. She knew that it wasn't fair but she was also so damn scared.. Sasuke sure as hell wasn't going to take her back, even if he found out that she was pregnant with more than likely his child.

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered while fingering her stomach.

The girl was speaking more to the growing child than to Sasuke.. The child may end up coming into this World without a father.

Her body hit the bed, falling under sleeps' spell as soon as her head met the softness of the pillow..

Sakura was exhausted and with a baby growing inside of her womb. She had to make sure to take care of herself..

"Goodnight."

_**x-x-x**_

"I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha."

The nurse smiled, "He's still asleep but you can go in."

Sakura thanked the woman and walked inside the quiet room; though there would always be the occasional beeping of machines. She moved the hair out of his scratched up face and took a seat next to him.

"Sasuke.." She cooed.

She had seen Naruto on her way out; explaining to her that he had to leave to take care of the issues at the enterprise. She had told him that she wouldn't be returning to the office, he didn't ask any questions.

And Sakura was glad, she didn't feel like explaining what had happened the other day. She would just break all over again..

"Sasuke." She repeated but firmer.

Sakura could hear a groan and her head shot down, looking at the Uchiha's passive face; tired, onyx orbs staring back at her.

He glared and she stood up from her spot on the chair, clutching at her racing heart and trying to calm herself down.

"I-"

"Get out." He breathed. She had never seen him so mad and intense in all her months of knowing him.

"But.. Sasuke-"

"Out."

She stayed put however, feet planted firmly to the hospital room floor, arms hugging her shaking body.

She went to touch him, sooth him but all Sasuke did was tell her not to come any closer to him. She listened but never moved from her spot. Not until everything was explained.

"About Ryuu.."

He glared, remembering her in another man's bed.

"No more lies." He spat at her.

She cringed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I just-"

"Sakura.." He whispered and she looked.

"Just.. leave for good."

She was on the brink of crying again but stayed strong. She had to.. Closing her eyes tightly, Sakura parted her lips and ended up shouting.

"I'm pregnant!"

Sasuke stopped moving, stopped breathing, even blinking. He had to let everything settle within his head.

_'She's.. pregnant?'_

"And." She looked down.

"You, Sasuke, are the father."

He shook all over, eyes boring onto her and lips set in a tight line on his face.

"I will care for it."

She looked up at the male, her eyes wide beyond belief.

"No you-"

"The child is mine and I will take care of it."

She understood what he was saying. Since she was pregnant with his bastard child; they were somehow held together.. Because of the life growing inside of her with each passing day, they would remain.

Even if.. it meant not loving one another.

And the girl left; tears stinging her large eyes, screaming 'gomen' before escaping the hell that she had endured..

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** OMG! HII you guys! That was.. fun to write, ne? Well I'll try and update as soon as i possibly can :D**_

_**AND.. yes i have changed my pen-name**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	5. What Now?

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH!)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Drama/Romance**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: HEYY everyone :D lol.. -runs from flying objects- omg! If you kill me then there will be NO story mwahahaha XD **_

_**ENJOY**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 25**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 26**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**No more lies." He spat at her.**_

_**She cringed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.**_

"_**I just-"**_

"_**Sakura.." He whispered and she looked.**_

"_**Just.. leave for good."**_

_**She was on the brink of crying again but stayed strong. She had to.. Closing her eyes tightly, Sakura parted her lips and ended up shouting.**_

"_**I'm pregnant!"**_

_**Sasuke stopped moving, stopped breathing, even blinking. He had to let everything settle within his head.**_

_**'She's.. pregnant?'**_

"_**And." She looked down.**_

"_**You, Sasuke, are the father."**_

_**He shook all over, eyes boring onto her and lips set in a tight line on his face.**_

"_**I will care for it."**_

_**She looked up at the male, her eyes wide beyond belief.**_

"_**No you-"**_

"_**The child is mine and I will take care of it."**_

_**She understood what he was saying. Since she was pregnant with his bastard child; they were somehow held together.. Because of the life growing inside of her with each passing day, they would remain.**_

_**Even if.. it meant not loving one another.**_

_**And the girl left; tears stinging her large eyes, screaming 'gomen' before escaping the hell that she had endured..**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 5 --- What Now?**_

_**x-x-x**_

"Did you tell Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura nodded, rubbing at her sore and irritated eyes; a full night of crying had done her no good.

Naruto paced around.

"And?"

Sakura sniffled, "He'd care for our child."

Naruto stopped, "I don't see why that got you upset."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair.

"It'll be a loveless relationship and the child will grow up in an environment where both parents resent each other.."

He patted her back.

"I'm sure the teme will come around."

She held him, "It's because of you that I met Sasuke-kun; thank you."

Naruto blushed, "Ah, it was nothing Sakura-chan."

He smiled, "Just doing my job. oh- and that reminds me; I've got to get back to the office."

He stopped at the doorway and looked back at Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into him."

Sakura smiled sadly and watched the male leave.

"The thing is.. I want him to come to his senses without any help.."

_**x-x-x**_

"Uchiha-san; you're food."

Sasuke nodded his head and accepted the hospital food. Only one more day and he'd be out of the hospital although the doctor advised him not to go back to work just yet.

So, while he was out, Naruto would be running the business and Sasuke knew that it would be in ruins by the time he arrived back and healthy.

"Dobe.. you better not screw things up."

He looked next to him at the bedside table, noticing a vase filled with what seemed to be tulips.

"They were from Haruno-san."

Sasuke jumped a little.

"She brought them a few hours ago; I guess you were still sleeping."

The blonde haired woman strode across the hospital room and opened up the window; allowing a fresh breeze to glide in.

Sasuke nodded his head and thanked her curtly just as she was leaving again.

A knock sounded from his door and in came Naruto in all his loud-mouthed glory.

"Teme! Glad to see that your lazy ass is finally up!"

Sasuke rubbed at his temples, too bad he didn't have his Advil with him because now he'd really need it.

My God! Did Naruto ever shut the fuck up?! Grabbing for some untouched bread, Sasuke chucked it at Naruto's face and reluctantly that managed to keep him quiet.

"Teme.. is that how you greet you're guest?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. That's how I greet you, dobe."

Taking a seat in the chair next to the window, Naruto crossed one leg over the other and sat back.

"Your not staying long are you?"

Naruto cracked open a cerulean eye.

"Maybe and maybe not."

Sasuke looked down at his untouched food; suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore..

"Wait. If your here then.. who the hell is running my business?"

Naruto held out both his hands to shut him up.

"I've got it all under control and Gaara is taking good care of it."

Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Woah! Teme, never make that face again! Looked like you were constipated."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched momentarily.

"You left Gaara! Our Gaara in charge?!"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued rambling on and on and on.

"The Gaara that keeps a stuffed bear in his office drawer?!"

Naruto sighed, "Okay.. not a great choice but-"

"That's for sure!"

"BUT! He was the only person around at the time."

"You could have let a broom take your place." He mumbled.

Naruto uncrossed his leg, "Alright then.. Teme, the reason I came her was to knock some damn sense into your thick-ass head!"

Sasuke covered his face with his hands.

"What's going on between you and Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's gaze hardened and he all of a sudden composed his demeanor.

"Nothing."

Naruto cracked his knuckles and got comfortable.

"Either you tell me or I'll stay for a long time and.. I've got all day."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

Took in a deep breath and explained everything from walking in on Ryuu and Sakura in bed together.

"With another man?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's actually her brother."

Sasuke's face whitened.

"Oh. And that makes the situation a lot better, how?"

Naruto shook his head, "Let me guess.. You being the stubborn-teme I know you as, didn't stick around to listen to Sakura's story."

Sasuke looked away.

"You know.. it would have saved you a lot of trouble if you would have just talked about what happened."

Sasuke fisted his hand.

"And you believed her; how do you know she wasn't lying to save her ass?"

"Because I don't think Sakura-chan would do something like that!" Naruto snapped harshly.

"I know her past wasn't all that great but.. I can tell that she loves you, teme."

Sasuke looked down at his fisted hands.

"I don't know if I can bring myself to trust her anymore.."

Naruto sighed, "Talk to her.. This is tearing her up inside and you know it."

Sasuke turned on his side, back facing his childhood friend.

"I'm going to sleep."

Naruto stood up, "That's my cue to leave."

And nothing more was said.

_**x-x-x**_

She was led to his room again. Taking in deep and much needed breaths before reluctantly opening the door and stepping inside the spacious room.

"He's asleep.." She mused out loud to herself.

Sasuke face her, "No. I'm not."

Sakura held her breath and watched as Sasuke sat up right with not much difficulty.

"I see your recovering well."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"We need to talk. About a lot of things." He said the last part in a whisper.

Silence reigned over the two for some time before Sakura decided to break it.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun.. for everything."

He looked up at her.

"Did you initiate or did he?"

Sakura sat there, slightly dumbfounded but feeling hopeful.

"He did."

"Why?"

Sakura sighed, "A deal."

Sasuke's brows were furrowed so Sakura decided to clear his mind.

"If I don't sleep with him.. If I refuse him then, everyone will die."

Sasuke watched her shake.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

Sakura looked away, "Somehow.. being with you made me forget everything.."

"So you really do love me."

Sakura looked up and stood from the chair.

"Yes! I do Sasuke-kun!"

She looked away, "Did I hurt you?"

She was confused but didn't answer.

"Gomen."

Sakura stepped closer to the bed, her fingers itching to touch his soft skin, her body aching to have his arms wrapped around her..

"I'm discharged at noon."

Sakura opened her eyes.

"And.. you're coming home with me."

She held her breath, not believing what she was hearing at the moment.

"You and.. our child."

_**x-x-x**_

"Gaara!!"

Naruto pounded against the office door which belonged to Sasuke.

"Open this fucking door!"

No response.

"Sasuke-teme will have both our heads when he gets back!"

The blonde haired male growled and punched at the door once again. Finally, he realized that he had an extra key in his pocket.

"I'm coming in mofo!"

"And now you-"

He stopped and looked around, jaw literally hitting the floor at what he was faced with.. Sasuke was going to have a heart attack and end up back in the hospital when he saw his office.

"Oi! Powder-Puff!"

Gaara's head poked up from behind the large desk.

"Is it gone?"

Naruto looked around, "Is what gone?"

Gaara held onto his teddy-bear, cooing to it and rubbing it's head.

"That!"

Naruto's eyes fallowed to where Gaara was pointing to.

"A rubber ducky?"

Gaara nodded, "He's an evil bastard!"

Naruto stepped closer towards the desk Gaara was cowering behind and placed both hands on his hips.

"Your afraid of a rubber ducky?"

Gaara nodded.

"Do you know how gay that sounds?!"

The red-head cringed.

"It's not any regular rubber ducky.. It's name is.. Mr. Quaky!"

Naruto sighed, "So your afraid of a toy that can't move or talk?"

Gaara nodded, "Mr. Snuggles doesn't like him! See what the duck did?!"

The man showed Naruto his precious teddy bear and now.. he only had one ear.

"So.. your telling me that Mr. Quaky did that?"

Gaara nodded.

"He's possessed."

Naruto cracked up, laughing so hard he even started to cry.

"Damn. This would be good black-mail.."

And then.. the door shut leaving the two locked in with.. Mr. Quaky.

"What the fuck?!"

Gaara quivered.

"He's here."

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: OKAY! That last part was just for fun and i laughed my ass off :P hahaha XD funny shit, ne??**_

_**Whoever read my two oneshot pairs: Captivator and Captivated. Then you'll know who Mr. Quaky is so i decided to bring him in XD**_

_**well see you all later XD**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors!! CXXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	6. Happy Birthday!

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH!)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Drama/Romance**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update. I was gonna update last weekend but i had a ton of projects and stuff to present so i am very sorry about that :D**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 26**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 27**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**That!"**_

_**Naruto's eyes fallowed to where Gaara was pointing to.**_

"_**A rubber ducky?"**_

_**Gaara nodded, "He's an evil bastard!"**_

_**Naruto stepped closer towards the desk Gaara was cowering behind and placed both hands on his hips.**_

"_**Your afraid of a rubber ducky?"**_

_**Gaara nodded.**_

"_**Do you know how gay that sounds?!"**_

_**The red-head cringed.**_

"_**It's not any regular rubber ducky.. It's name is.. Mr. Quaky!"**_

_**Naruto sighed, "So your afraid of a toy that can't move or talk?"**_

_**Gaara nodded, "Mr. Snuggles doesn't like him! See what the duck did?!"**_

_**The man showed Naruto his precious teddy bear and now.. he only had one ear.**_

"_**So.. your telling me that Mr. Quaky did that?"**_

_**Gaara nodded.**_

"_**He's possessed."**_

_**Naruto cracked up, laughing so hard he even started to cry.**_

"_**Damn. This would be good black-mail.."**_

_**And then.. the door shut leaving the two locked in with.. Mr. Quaky.**_

"_**What the fuck?!"**_

_**Gaara quivered.**_

"_**He's here."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 6 --- Happy Birthday!**_

_**x-x-x**_

"What happened to the two of you?"

Naruto wrapped the blanket tightly around his shivering body and glanced over at Gaara.

"Why don't you ask power-puff over there."

Shikamaru turned to the red-head, languidly stroking Mr. Snuggles -what was left of him at least-.

"Well?"

Gaara swallowed hard, "Don't.. I don't want to talk about it."

Shikamaru growled.

"So what the hell are you supposed to tell Sasuke when he gets back?!"

Naruto trembled.

"Make something up, Shikamaru. You're smart."

A vessel almost exploded in his forehead, "NO! You got yourselves into this mess and you'll get ourselves out of it!"

He left.

"Man.. he's an ass."

_**x-x-x**_

It was weird.

It felt strange to be back with Sasuke although no conversation was made as of yet, Sakura just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. Sasuke didn't seem to mind either, just sat down and began to eat his dinner.

Subconsciously, her fingers stroked the side of her still small belly, smiling to herself in the very process; just knowing that there was new found life in her stomach was.. unbelievable.

"Sakura."

She snapped out of her stupor and gazed at the male sitting across from her. He was still in rough-shape but he could care for himself.

"Gomen."

She blinked twice before smiling to herself.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun."

**-**

"Tsunade-sama, It's Sakura."

She heard a laugh, "It's nice to hear from you again."

Sakura smiled, "I need a favor."

"Like?"

Sakura took in a deep breath, "You remember that outfit.. the nurse one I wore the day of Sasuke's birthday?"

Tsunade laughed again and began searching for a duplicate.

"Say no more."

"I need it for tonight, if you can."

"I'll drop it off around three. How's that sound?"

"Thank you."

_**x-x-x**_

Today.

It was Uchiha Sasuke's birthday.

Today.

Was the same day she had first met him.

Sakura awaited Sasuke's arrival, he said he wouldn't be gone very long; just wanted to check in on how everyone was doing at the office. She knew he'd come home with a horrible migraine because of it.

Leaving Naruto in charge.. Wasn't the smartest idea.

The nurse uniform hugged at the obvious curves, her breasts spilling out. She looked the same as last time.. This was her birthday present for him. To mark the first day they met.

Though, under odd circumstances.

_**-**_

"My.. My office.. What the hell did you do?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly from behind his desk, Gaara was still in a state of shock from last time.

"I.. uh? Slipped."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "Wrong answer dobe."

"Okay! We'll tell you!"

There was a long pause.

"That duck.. over there! Destroyed you're office."

Sasuke looked to his left and sure enough there was a yellow rubber duck perched on top of the desk Sakura worked at.

"A rubber duck.. did this?"

They nodded and Sasuke walked towards Mr. Quaky, picking him up and tossing him up and down.

"Come with me."

The two men followed behind Sasuke until they stood in front of what seemed to be a walk in closet. Probably for supplies.

He opened the door and smiled, "Get in there for a second."

Naruto complied but Gaara stayed rooted to his spot, that is before Sasuke roughly shoved him inside and then did something that was unforgivable.. Threw in Mr. Quaky and locked the door from the other side.

"And I expect my office to be spotless by tomorrow!"

They screamed and clawed at the inner walls, hugging each other and hiding underneath the blanket Gaara had with him.

Sasuke caught site of Shikamaru in the hallway, "Hey, in about 2 hours let those two idiots out of that closet."

Shikamaru sighed, "You saw the office?"

Sasuke nodded.

_**-**_

Sasuke had gotten home a little bit later than he had wanted to. The skies were already painted in dark colours and the sun was barely peeking out from the buildings in the distance.

Kicking off his shoes and ascending the stairs to his room, once inside, Sasuke shrugged off the black jacket and loosened his grey tie. When his eyes glanced around the room, he found a sleeping Haruno Sakura on top of his bed in what seemed to be.. a nurse outfit?

She opened one green eye and smiled lazily at him when he came to stand next to the bed. 

"Happy.. birthday."

She yawned.

Sasuke chuckled, "I remember this." For emphasis he tugged at the fabric.

"Do you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

She sat up right, allowing for Sasuke to get a better view of her.

"Do you remember this too?"

Her lips connected with his. So sweetly. And before the girl knew it, Sasuke had her pinned against the bed while he ravished her neck.

"I don't remember you getting this aroused."

He grunted against her soft flesh, hands groping every part of her wondrous body, until he heard her cry and pant.

Lastly, he kissed her belly where new life was growing each and every single day.

Sakura shivered from lack of warmth when the nurse outfit was practically ripped right off of her body. Just like last time.

His scent was invading her senses and drowning her in bliss. The rough pads of his fingers ran along her crawling flesh, leaving sweet desire in it's wake.

He tugged at her erect bud with his teeth, drawing circles around it with his tongue and bringing it inside of his warm mouth. Leaving love-bites in it's wake where he had suckled.

"More?"

She nodded and allowed his fingers to prob along her clothed womanhood, wanting her to become just as aroused as he was at the moment.

"You like it?"

She thrashed her head from side to side, hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Y.. yes, Sasuke-kun.."

He unzipped his pants sloppily and threw aside his boxers, his hardened cock positioned in between her legs.

By now the journey inside of her was nothing unfamiliar. But each and every time it was different and drove him over the edge.

Although, she was no longer tight, he loved it. Her fingernails clawed at his flesh until she screamed, panted and moaned. He dominated her and she loved when he did it.

Her legs were locked around his waist while his hands gripped both sides of her hips, forcing himself inside of her passage.

One of his hands found it's way to her perked breasts and toyed with the hardened nipple; she arched and pressed herself against his warm body.

His speed increased, a squelching sound fell unnoticed by the two lovers, Sakura's panting had grown louder and louder with each thrust. He loved the way her breasts bounced when there was movement on his end.

She closed her eyes, her lips forming his name although no sound was able to escape at the moment; she, instead, held him and cried.

In an array of blinding ecstasy, Sakura lay there panting while the Uchiha held her firmly against him beneath the thin blankets. Whispering words of promises to her in the dead of night.

Because, he was in love with Sakura.

_'I love you.'_

_**x-x-x**_

"Hey, Naruto. Wake up."

Said male was nudged awake, cerulean eyes glancing around the inside of the office closet.

"Are you still scared?"

He felt the male nod beside him.

"I.. I think it's over now."

Gaara shrugged.

"He's hasn't done anything for a long time now." Naruto spoke quietly.

"What time is it?"

Gaara looked down at his watch, "No clue. You got your cellphone?"

Naruto took it out of his coat pocket and flipped it open where the light lit up and the time read: 9:37 pm

"We've been in here for more than a few hours!"

"I don't think the teme is coming back for us."

He was nudged in the gut, "Naruto, shine the light from the cell phone over there, where Mr. Quaky is."

"Why?"

"Do it!"

Naruto did as he was told but.. there was no Mr. Quaky. Gaara wrapped the blanket more securely around himself and silently lost his mind.

"We're fucked."

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: Yea yea XD sorry for the shortness :( next chapter will be a bit of conflict and i hope you enjoyed the Mr. Quaky part; never gets old, ne?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	7. Demented

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH!)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Drama**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: I guys.. ya, for once i'm not in my usually hyper mood XD whatever though. So, this may be the last chapter to sealed with a kiss and it's been very fun :P**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 26**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 27**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**x-x-x**_

"_**I.. I think it's over now."**_

_**Gaara shrugged.**_

"_**He's hasn't done anything for a long time now." Naruto spoke quietly.**_

"_**What time is it?"**_

_**Gaara looked down at his watch, "No clue. You got your cellphone?"**_

_**Naruto took it out of his coat pocket and flipped it open where the light lit up and the time read: 9:37 pm**_

"_**We've been in here for more than a few hours!"**_

"_**I don't think the teme is coming back for us."**_

_**He was nudged in the gut, "Naruto, shine the light from the cell phone over there, where Mr. Quaky is."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Do it!"**_

_**Naruto did as he was told but.. there was no Mr. Quaky. Gaara wrapped the blanket more securely around himself and silently lost his mind.**_

"_**We're fucked."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Chapter 7 --- Demented**_

_**x-x-x**_

Shikamaru yawned from behind his desk. It had been a late night. He had stayed up watching movies and finishing up some paperwork for Sasuke. Naruto and Gaara sure as hell wouldn't have done it!

He sat up straight, eyes wide.

"Shit!"

He rushed out of his office and towards the closet where the dobe and powder-puff had been locked within.

He knocked hard.

"Oi! You two still alive in there?"

He heard a sniffle, "Let us.. out please!"

Shikamaru unlocked the door and watched as Naruto and Gaara stumbled out of it shivering and clearly scared shitless.

Shikamaru laughed nervously, "Heh. Hey guys. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Naruto straightened out and pointed a shaking finger to the brunette. "You.. you bastard! You forgot to let us out!"

Shikamaru took a step backwards, "I.. uh.. I had an appointment?"

Naruto went to grab him but instead, Shikamaru moved out of the way. By the looks of it, both men were incapable of performing everyday tasks such as: walking, sitting and reading.

"Naruto quick! Fix Mr. Snuggles before it's too late!"

The dismantled bear was shoved in Naruto's arms, he hadn't expected that but accepted the bear anyway.

"I'll try."

He smiled brightly, "You know, I _am _a creative-genius."

Shikamaru nearly gagged on his food, "Are you serious?!"

Naruto nodded.

"In the seventh grade you drew a picture of yourself pigging out on ramen."

Naruto smiled, "Creative!"

Shikamaru took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed.

"If you call that creative then..the World must be coming to an end."

"So you think you can fix it?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Give me an hour and it should be as good as new."

Gaara dug deep in his pant pocket and extracted a single brown ear which he gave to the dobe himself.

"You'll need this."

Naruto sighed, "This just got a bit more challenging."

_**x-x-x**_

"Oi! Is he- **OH MY GOD!**"

Gaara slowly removed the bear -or what used to be Mr. Snuggles- from on top of the desk and examined him with tears threatening to fall.

From behind him, Naruto cleared his throat nervously and Shikamaru just plain laughed his ass off.

"Ta-da!" Naruto chorused.

Gaara turned on his heel, unaware that he was squeezing the bear too tightly and stuffing was beginning to come out.

"Why the **fuck **is there tape all over him?!"

Naruto moved away.

"What did you expect?! I don't know how to sew!"

"You could have told me!"

Shikamaru tried hard to stop laughing, it was so unlike him.

"As troublesome as this is.."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're sulking over a freaking stuffed-bear! Gaara! **A stuffed-bear!**"

"What.. the hell is that?" Inquired Neji who had previously walked in.

"_That-_" Started Shikamaru.

"Used to be Mr. Snuggles."

Neji chuckled, "That bear got fucked up!"

"We know!" Screeched Gaara.

"Guys." Said a small voice.

The men continued to bicker with one another until-

"**GUYS!"**

They all turned towards the doorway where Yamanaka Ino stood, tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at them.

"Uchiha-san would like to see you all in his office."

Naruto looked surprised, "When the hell did the teme get back?"

Ino -while walking away- answered his lingering question.

"Just this morning."

Naruto nodded and gripped Gaara's shirt collar while dragging him out of Shikamaru's office and down the hall towards the elevator.

"Let's go!"

Shikamaru sighed, "You're eager."

"Nah. I just can't wait to annoy him."

Neji laughed, "Nice."

**-**

"**FUCK!** This elevator is so slow!"

"Shut the hell up already!"

Naruto glared at the Hyuga. Gaara was in a corner of the elevator petting what was left of Mr. Snuggles' head when all of a sudden-

"_**BASTARD!"**_

Neji had re-ripped Mr. Snuggles' taped ear off and shoved it in Naruto's mouth, trying to get it to go down his throat which would result in his untimely but amusing death.

"That's how you wanna play?"

He flicked the male's forehead and Neji gasped dramatically.

"Did you _just _flick me?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Maybe I did."

Neji flicked Naruto back but on the nose. Hard.

"Did_ you _just flick _me_?"

Neji stuck his tongue out at the hyper male, "Let's see how many times you do that before I cut it the fuck off!"

In an instant, Neji retracted his tongue and backed up a little bit.

"Chicken-shit."

The elevator door opened at the top floor which revealed an inquiring Kakashi with papers and documents in his hands.

"What the hell?"

The four men looked over at him.

"Uh. Hey, Kakashi-san." Naruto said nervously.

He nodded, "Hey dobe."

Naruto cursed under his breath at that profound nickname but removed himself from the stuffy and crazed elevator.

"I'm watching you, Hyuga."

Neji chuckled and murmured something under his breath. "Stalker."

Gaara overheard laughter and then a feminine voice, he looked at the other men and they all increased their pace to get to Sasuke's office.

"Teme!"

Naruto burst through the double-doors.

He saw Sasuke and-

"Sakura-chan!"

Said woman smiled at him and gave him a quick embrace while saying hello to the three other men standing inside the room.

"So, what do you want?"

Sasuke took his spot next to Sakura who in turn smiled up at him and linked arms while nudging him in the side.

"You see.." There was a long pause before he spoke again; "Sakura's pregnant."

Everyone's mouthes were suddenly agape and it seemed as if they were unable to speak. Even Shikamaru!

Naruto cleared his throat, "You mean.. with a baby?"

Sasuke dropped his head in shame for Naruto.

"No Baka! I'm pregnant with a dog! Of course it's a baby!"

Naruto laughed, "It's just.. Wow. That's all I can say."

Neji looked the two of them over, "Congratulations."

Sakura smiled and held the Uchiha's hand, "Thank you all so much."

"You know teme. Sakura-chan is going to be having way more mood swings."

Sasuke's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "Joy." Naruto slapped him hard on the back and laughed, "Good luck with that."

Sakura watched everyone around her and smiled a genuine smile. Something she hadn't been capable of doing for a long time. And it felt good because she had friends and a newly-formed family.

She remembered the confrontation between Sasuke and Ryuu as well and almost laughed to herself.

**-**

"_Oh, Sakura-chan."_

_She growled, "What do you want, pig?"_

_He advanced towards her, "You."_

_Sasuke and herself had gone back to her house so that she could get all of her belongings and finally say goodbye to the home she had lived in for a few years. It would be a permanent move into Sasuke's house, where she belonged._

"_Too bad."_

_He went to grab for her wrists but she kept him at bay._

"_I wouldn't do that."_

_He chuckled, "Is that a threat?"_

_Without knowing it, Sasuke had snuck up behind him, "No. This is." And he gave him a hard punch to the face; blood trickled down Ryuu's nose which was more than likely broken._

_He grabbed the front of the man's shirt and shook him._

"_Get. The. Hell. Out."_

_Dropping Ryuu, Sakura watched as he scrambled to his legs and rushed out of her house and out of her life for good._

_Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "I would have liked to kick the living fuck out of him but.." He looked down at her._

_Sakura smiled, "Thank you."_

_She stood from the bed and pressed her mouth feverishly to his. This was her fairy-tale come true._

**-**

Sakura watched from afar, all the men speaking in such a polite manner, it was beyond her knowledge.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned towards the group of females.

She waved to them, "Hey guys."

Sakura had gotten really close to the girl with long blonde hair, Yamanaka Ino. Her azure eyes seemed to gleam with something wonderful and happy.

"Congratulations on the new toddler."

Ino gently poked her slightly bulging stomach with her index finger, "Boy or girl?"

Sakura giggled, "We want to be surprised."

Ino smiled, "Do you want anything?"

Sakura thought hard, "Maybe some.. ramen?" And she blushed at that. Ino laughed and left the office to retrieve the ramen Sakura had asked for.

Yes. This was the life.

And Sakura was damn lucky.

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: Heyy! XD lolz well sorry this was put up a little bit late but i have like.. an entire week to update everything because exams just ended today ! YESS! Lol :P uhmm exams weren't that hard and I didn't fail anything cause I am sooo smart :D noo xd **_

_**Ok, well this is NOT the last chapter. The next chapter will be the ending to conclude the sequel which i am very proud of :D my best stories ever ! (in my opinion) uhmm let's see!**_

_**Oo guess what ?! I am turning 16 in 2 more days! January 31st :D haha mann, am I getting old or what? That means i've been an author on for about 2 years already :) heh**_

_**Well bye guys :D**_

_**-**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


	8. Epilogue: Family

_**Sealed With A Kiss**_

_**--**_

_**Pairing --- Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating --- M (DUH)**_

_**Approximate Number of Chapters --- 7-10**_

_**Location --- Japan**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Drama**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Note: Heyya guys ! Well this is officially the LAST chapter! Ha, its been a hella journey :D hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the shortness !!**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**--**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha --- 26**_

_**Sakura Haruno --- 20**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki --- 23**_

_**Gaara Sazuku --- 25**_

_**Neji Hyuga --- 27**_

_**Shikamaru Nara --- 24**_

_**--**_

_**Epilogue --- Family**_

_**--**_

"How far in are you?" Inquired a blonde haired woman.

Sakura placed both her hands over her belly and smiled.

"Five months."

Ino giggled, "Any cravings so far?"

Placing a finger on her lips, Sakura thought hard.

"Well.. chocolate.."

Again, the blonde laughed and went to fetch Sakura some form of chocolate. She leaned against her office desk and watched with happy eyes as everyone conversed with each other.

Naruto seemed to be behaving.. for once.

"Sakura-chan, we should go out for some lunch." Spoke up Tenten; the shy girl behind her simply nodded in approval.

"Let's go to a café instead; I'm not up for anymore food right now."

Tenten, Hinata and Temari all joined each other and walked with Sakura out of the office, not before yelling-

"Be back later!"

And taking off.

Sasuke and the other men stood there, dumbfounded.

"Did.. did we just get ditched?" Inquired Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Naruto, you should be used to it by now."

Naruto growled.

"Oh shut up, teme!"

Neji laughed, "As I recall; you were ditched on a regular basis."

Shikamaru accompanied the men bashing on Naruto.

"Probably cause they didn't want to catch the _stupid_ you were carrying."

The blonde literally pulled the hair from his head out of annoyance and frustration.

"What is it?! Naruto-bashing-day?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at a sobbing and angered Gaara.

"I'll bash you one!"

And he was hit over the head with Mr. Snuggles. Naruto stood there, totally not affected by Gaara's weak attempts to kill him.

"Sazuku.. what the _hell _are you doing?"

The red haired male stopped for a second to acknowledge Naruto.

"Attempting to murder you with a stuffed bear."

"Weirdo." And Naruto walked out of the room.

_**-**_

"Hinata-chan, try some latte."

Sakura handed the girl a steaming hot cup of latte topped with foamed milk.

"It's delicious."

"I.. usually just g.. get mocha but-"

Hinata took a quick sip and smiled, "It's very good."

Sakura smiled at the content girl and ordered some of her own coffee so that she could join the other women at the far table.

"Just.. a cappuccino for me, arigatou."

Sitting down with her four other friends, Sakura joined in many conversations, mainly involving the child she was carrying.

"Only four months to go, ne?"

Sakura nodded at Temari.

"You know what _that_means!"

There was a long pause.

"**BABY-SHOWER!"**

Sakura laughed, "When and where?"

"You're house and no men allowed."

Sakura nodded her head.

"What about next weekend?" Offered Tenten.

"Sounds like a plan."

And the women continued to converse like there wasn't a problem in the World.

_**x-x-x**_

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

Sakura nearly had a heart attack and on top of that, almost toppled over, that is.. before Sasuke caught her in his arms.

"Dobe, your going to kill her."

"Sorry." He mumbled before pushing his way through the front doors.

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, "As much as I love you; what the hell are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke set his lips in a straight line, "What? I can't even walk into my own house anymore?"

He let her up, "It's not that.."

"Stop moping around and get your asses over here!" Shouted Naruto.

Sakura growled, "For the love of- I think a blood vessel just burst in my forehead."

Naruto rummaged through the cabinets within the kitchen until he came across a bag of un-opened tortilla chips; placing them into a large bowl, Naruto searched once again for any type of dip and-

"Ooh, yummy!"

He took the green sauce in a bowl and instantly scooped some onto his tortilla, it was shoved into his mouth soon after where he eventually choked and began spitting everywhere.

"What the hell is that shit?"

Neji laughed his ass off while everyone else tried to stay composed.

"Naruto.." Ino started.

"That's_ our _facial crème."

He gargled some water and spit it out in the sink where Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head.

"Baka! We put dishes in there!"

"As random as this is; i'm enjoying it." Tenten spoke up.

"You guys are staying!"

_**-**_

"Okay, explain to me _again_ why the hell we're tied to a chair."

Sakura stepped back after securing Sasuke's ropes, "It's simple, you crashed our party-"

"_**WHAT **_party?! Old women can throw better parties than you could!"

Ino sighed, "Hinata-chan, hit the dobe."

Hesitantly the girl nodded but instead of hurting Naruto, she merely gave him a small flick to his forehead.

"No, no; like this." Tenten spoke and punched the male over the head.

Naruto sobbed in his chair, "After this, I'm going in for a cat-scan of my brain."

Sasuke chuckled, "You do that."

The pink haired girl smiled evilly and looked over at Temari, "Get the_ stuff!_"

She nodded and went to fetch whatever Sakura was referring to.

"No! Not going to happen ladies!" Yelled Neji.

"You are _not_ putting makeup on us!"

Sakura giggled, "Remember, your the ones who are tied to a chair."

The five men groaned.

_**-**_

"Here_ hunny._" Sakura began applying a rosy blush to the apples of Sasuke's cheeks and smiling at her small amount of work.

"Love the colour." Ino called from across the room.

"C'mon, sis! I'm your little brother and your supposed to look out for me!"

Temari ignored Gaara's pleading and put a thin layer of blue eyeshadow over the eyelid and got further into work.

"Ino! Don't you dare- I said- no! Stop it!"

The blonde haired girl gripped the male's chin roughly and put on a thick coat of ruby-red lipstick.

"Beautiful."

"Hinata-chan. I'm begging you here. Please-"

Ino shoved a ball of Kleenex in his mouth to shut him up.

"Arigatou."

"Tenten- oh what's the use? Just get it over with."

She smiled, "Cooperation. I like."

_**-**_

"Get the camera ready!"

Temari did as she was told and took a close up picture of all five males faces one by one.

Sasuke groaned and looked over at Naruto who was beside him.

"And you _had _to see what they were up to!"

Naruto giggled sheepishly, "I'm a curious person."

"And a stupid one." Someone mumbled.

"But.." Naruto started looking over at Sasuke.

"I just _love _the way your eyes seem pop."

Sasuke dropped his head, "Oh for Kami-sama's sake."

_**-**_

"Kai-chan! Peek-a-Boo."

He giggled and watched the affectionate woman pick him up and hug him against her loving body.

"Okasan." He said in a small voice, giggling afterwards.

"Let's go see, Otosan."

She walked over towards the front door and awaited Sasuke to enter complaining about the cold weather and how Naruto annoyed the hell out of him.

"Otosan!"

Sasuke put down anything he was holding and took the small Uchiha boy in his arms, smiling down at his miniature twin.

"He looks a lot like you."

Sasuke ran his fingers through the two year olds' hair. "You think so?"

"His hair and eyes but.. he's probably a lot smarter than you."

Sakura laughed at the face Sasuke gave her. "Save it, Uchiha."

Happy onyx eyes blinked as Kai looked from his mother and father; clapping his hands together and full out laughing about nothing in particular.

"He's a happy child."

"Naruto will be the end of us all." Sakura stated. "He'll probably end up teaching Kai-chan a bad word or to have an over-obsession with ramen."

Sasuke laughed, "And that's why we put up with the dobe."

The woman pressed her lips curtly to Sasuke's and winked shortly before turning to leave.

Kai clapped and clapped away singing, "Kisu, kisu!"

The two adults just smiled at him and thanked kami-sama for everything that happened thus far because, they were one hell of a family.

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note: Heyy! Well officially this is the FINAL chapter to sealed with a kiss and it was so fucking funn too ! This (along with the original) has to be one of my utmost favorite stories I have created :D some imagination I've got, ne?**_

_**ALSO! I have drawn a little comic strip of the 2nd last chapter where Naruto tried to fix Mr. Snuggles, its on my profile page if anyone is interesting in seeing it :)**_

_**If you are wondering, Kai means shellfish but i loved the name cause its just SO cute :) Uhm and kisu means kiss in Japanese :P**_

_**Thank you to every single person who has either read this story or reviewed !!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


End file.
